Of Fire, Dwarves and Gold
by Marrixx
Summary: When Gandalf approaches a strange woman named Aesa Deathwing to help in Thorin's quest to reclaim Erebor, she accepts. What the female doesn't know is that she is the Guardian of the Durin Line, and her destiny entwines with the entire company. She embarks on an adventure filled with happiness, heart ache, old wounds and new ones. Possible OCxCompany (Explained in later chapters!)
1. Meeting the Company

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the Company**_

The bar that she had chosen to lodge for the night was hazy with the fumes of the hearty fire in the hearth and the wide range of different smokes from dozens of pipes, polluting the air that the female was attempting to breathe in. A deep scowl was etched into her features as she sat in the furthest corner, one slender hand wrapped around a tankard of ale whilst the other was hidden in the material of her cloak; hood of the cloak was pulled up and over the mane of pure black curls, casting shadows over her features as she watched the goings on around her with the same scowl and a glint of disgust in her eyes. Aesa sighed as she brought the drink to her lips, drinking the alcohol without as much as a second thought before she replaced the tankard back on the table.

_"Aesa Deathwing, I had hoped to find you here… May I sit?"_ The gruff yet amused voice that belonged to an old friend reached her ears, where they pricked and shifted uncomfortably under the hood. Tearing her gaze away from the goings on around the bar, Aesa was gifted with the presence of Gandalf the Grey and she smiled softly, head nodding to his question. _"Sit Gandalf, and be merry! Though I apologise for my lack of company tonight, my thoughts stray elsewhere. And you know what I have been thinking, hm?"_ Her voice was like a wind chime being caressed by a breeze, musical to those that heard it and as sweet as honey. Lips pressed into a knowing smile as the old wizard sat himself down in the seat opposite her, a slightly baffled look on his features before he leaned in, nodding. _"Thorin Oakenshield's quest to reclaim Erebor is in motion, and he sent me to look for more members for the Company. I'm headed to the Shire next, to recruit a hobbit to be the burglar that Thorin needs. Will you come on an adventure with an old friend?"_ His eyes twinkled underneath the large pointed grey hat he always wore, gazing at the strange hues of the woman in front of him. "Wouldn't the dwarves voice their disapproval? You and I both know they would not let an abomination such as me into the Company without an uproar. But since you asked politely and you will not leave here without me, consider me a member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Her voice was loud enough for the old man to hear yet not too loud for the rest of the bar to hear. Head turned as she mumbled to herself in her mother tongue, before nodding to some inner debate. _"Let us make haste, Gandalf, to the Shire."_

Aesa had arrived last to the Shire after she made her way to Bree in search of a warm bed and food. Present when Gandalf placed the mark on the green door of Bag End, the old man had turned to her and stated that thirteen dwarves were going to be arriving the next night and attempt to recruit the hobbit known as Bilbo Baggins into the Company and that she should arrive sometime after the leader would turn up. With a soft nod and a softer smile at the old man, Aesa had turned and began the short journey into the nearest town, which was Bree.

Raising a fist to knock on the door, Aesa gave three knocks before her fist fell back to her side, fingers toyed with a hidden blade that remained in hiding – it wasn't proper o frighten the poor hobbit in his own home. A grin spread over her features as Gandalf opened the round door, his own grin matched that of the woman's before he moved over slightly to let her in. _"This is Aesa Deathwing. Aesa my dear, this is the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. You remember Bilbo from yesterday, hmm."_ He had his pipe to his mouth in the next moment as she stared at the assembled dwarves in front of her. Thorin was the only dwarf to make a sound; a sneer, horrid and cold as the glint in his blue eyes, graced his lips as he looked her up and down. _"Gandalf, why is this woman here? I didn't say to recruit a woman, I asked for a burglar. She's not needed."_ His words made everyone agree with him, aside from Bilbo, Gandalf and two dwarves Aesa noticed, one was blonde and the other a brunette. Sweeping past the dwarves into what she assumed was the living room, Aesa spotted an armchair and she moved to claim it, sitting with her legs crossed at the ankle, her gaze never left the dwarves as Gandalf closed the door with a cough. Thorin growled as he narrowed his eyes at Aesa. _"Drop your hood, woman. Why do you hide your face? Are you hiding secrets?"_ With a quick look to the old wizard who nodded softly, Aesa sighed and raised her hands to pull back the hood and let the material pool around the nape of her neck. Eyes were the first thing they saw; the normally white sclera was a deep black like the abyss, irises a deep red colour that was streaked with orange and gold flecks, reminding the dwarves of fire. The next anomaly of the female was her ears. Thorin shook with rage as he snarled at Aesa. _"You are an Elf! Your kind is scum! Begone, woman, you are vile."_ The woman's brows rose until they could not go any further, lips pressed together in a hard line. _"I can assure you, Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, I am NOT an elf. Do NOT compare me to those that condemned me to walk the earth in this foul guise!"_ And with that she turned her gaze into the fire, ignoring the world around her. This will be the longest quest she's dared to venture on. Huffing, the woman shook her head, grumbling to herself. _"Those dwarves will be the death of me, I swear."_

**This is my first fanfic that I've uploaded onto here, please if you have any constructive criticism let me know. Thank you! - Marrixx.  
><strong>


	2. Embarking on an adventure

**Chapter 2: Embarking on an adventure**

Aesa had fallen asleep before the rest of the company; her thoughts had lured her into the deep grasp of sweet blissful sleep until she felt a small ache in her back, tugging her out of dreams of vivid reds, oranges and golds and back into the reality that lay before her eyes.

Lids fluttered like butterfly wings as they pried back, a hand rose to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she yawned, arms swiftly reaching to the heavens as Aesa felt the joints that had gone stiff pop and begin to feel somewhat better. Realising that she had fallen asleep in the armchair by the fire, the woman shook her head at herself before rising out of the chair to find that Gandalf and Thorin were the only other two awake. With a small frown Aesa glanced out the window to find it was early morning with the rays of the sun attempting to push through the remnants of the night. A soft smile graced her lips as she took in the early signs of dawn approaching yet the smile faded as she turned and made her way to her pack that was in the hall. "A good bath will do before the others wake up." Her voice carried over to Gandalf whom nodded and puffed on his pipe. With a chuckle Aesa made her way into the hobbit's bathroom.

It was as big as the other rooms but something about the bathroom made her feel… gigantic. Aesa's eyes widened until she decided that the bath will not run itself and set about her task, busying herself with a fresh pair of clothes that were laid out ready for her to wear. After at least ten minutes of simply enjoying the feel of the water on her flesh Aesa reluctantly stepped out of the warmth and dried before placing the fresh clothes on, ready to go sort out her pack and mount for the journey ahead.

When Aesa approached the kitchen, she found that a few more dwarves had arisen from their slumber and was now eating whatever was left from the feast the previous evening. Grabbing an apple on her way through, she cast a glance at who was present with her and that was Bombur, Óin and Dori – the three were preparing breakfast for everyone when they all had woken up. Aesa smiled politely at Dori as he made his way over to her, a cup of tea in hand. "Morning Miss Aesa, care for a cup of tea?" The female nodded and extended hand to take the cup that was offered and murmured thanks to the dwarf before he was off again, offering anyone else a cup.

Draining the cup dry regardless of how hot the liquid was, Aesa moved to gather some supplies needed for her pack; more apples, her water canteen was emptied and refilled with fresh water, a second set of spare clothes carefully folded and repacked while she pulled out several spare blades and throwing axes. Once everything was repacked and ready to go, Aesa silently padded back into the living room to offer Thorin a respected incline of the head and grin to Gandalf. "I'm going to get my mount sorted and we'll meet you out on the Old East Road; if my suspicions are correct, we will not be alone." A sparkle shimmered in her eye as she glanced at Gandalf, holding his gaze until the old wizard nodded and she flashed a grin, exposing white but sharp teeth.

The journey to the borders of the Shire was quiet; left hand was coiled around the reins of her mount Swyft as she lazily wandered the battered path towards the road that would lead them on the beginnings of their journey, however her sharp senses were on high alert; ears would twitch at every sound, nostrils flared as the occasional breeze rolled over her, lungs drinking in the scents caught on the wind as she walked. "Swyft, I do not like this but it appears to be all clear. Now to wait until everyone arrives." With a gentle pat to the horse's neck, which whinnied in response to her voice, Aesa stopped at a small stump to settle down and keep watch of her horse that was grazing nearby.

Eventually the Company caught up with her, with many of the dwarves giving a cheery greeting to the female as she nodded and smiled in return. Whistling softly a tune that caused Swyft to prick his ears and trot over to her, Aesa quickly mounted and fell in line with the others.

It was some time into the day – afternoon judging by the position of the sun – that Fili and Kili rode up beside her on each side, both grinning from ear to ear. "Miss Aesa, do you have any feelings on the matter of Mr Baggins showing up?" Kili spoke with a smile in his voice which caused the woman to turn her head at break neck speed, her rather long braid whipping around her as she thought. When she spoke it was with tones of amusement, one brow rose as she held Kili's dark gaze with her own. "I know he will return; he craves for nothing more than to step over his threshold and journey into the unknown. Also on that note, little Prince, my name is Aesa, not miss." She chuckled softly at the small blush forming on the younger prince's cheeks and resumed onwards, reaching down occasionally to offer her stallion a rub over his neck.

"Aesa, why are your eyes different?" Ori spoke up from somewhere in front, his head turned to cast an innocent gaze onto her and she inhaled and exhaled the breath, gaze somewhat glazed as she cleared her throat. For a moment there the company fell into a heavily silence, with Aesa frowning softly to herself rather than the innocent dwarf. It took her several minutes to compose her thoughts and she proceeded on with the story.

"That is a story, Ori that I am willing to share with you. My eyes are different because I'm bound to mortal form with the accursed magic of Elves. These Elves I talk about are of the Mirkwood realm, ruled over by that insufferable Thranduil, and many many years ago I was in the North on some business when I heard he confronted the Drakes that lived there. When I arrived, he was in the middle of conversation with one of the largest Drakes to have ever walked the Earth, and it was that Drake that took offense to something that the Elven King had said. I was there on purely business matters for a friend –"her gaze found Gandalf's blue pools "- and he insulted what I was. In a fit of rage that consumed me, I burned his face and tortured him with fire and steel. I am not proud of that, however, there lay the great Thranduil at my feet, bleeding and screaming, begging for a shred of mercy that I wasn't going to give him. To wrap the tale to a close, Ori, that infernal creature had used magic that gifted me with this form."

Her story was incredibly watered down and she left out parts that would undoubtedly get her banished from the Company. Those closest to her were watching her with wide eyes, lips all formed small O's as she allowed the silence to cover them, but broke it when she whispered out, "He took my pride as one of them, my seat of power, my glory. This form allows for me to lift it, only when in dire situations, and for incredibly short periods of time." Even Thorin was looking impressed – more at the fact that Aesa had managed to attack and wound Thranduil but he was still suspicious of her.

That night the company had set up camp early as to get a decent night's sleep before they set off again at dawn. Aesa had set up her bed roll next to Óin and Bifur, the latter of which was rapidly telling the woman a tale of his own, though the story was spoken in the secretive Dwarvan language of Khuzdul. Aesa nodded and laughed when necessary, only going out on what her mind told her to laugh at, before Bifur wandered off to find Bofur. "Interesting tale you spoke of earlier. Is it perchance your story?" Bilbo had taken the seat Bifur had vacated from, her head turned softly to smile wearily at the hobbit. "Maybe it is and maybe it isn't, Master Baggins, for tales like mine are woven, not thought of." Bilbo looked perplexed as his mouth opened and closed several times, looking at Aesa with that curiosity that seemed to never diminish in his eyes. "I will not reveal my true story until further on into the journey, it's not the place nor the time to do so." And with that, Aesa bid the hobbit a good night and sweetest of dreams before settling down in her bedroll and coiled up under her blanket.

**Chapter 2 of the story Of Fire, Dwarves and Gold is now up! I have decided that the best course in terms of the Pairing for this story AT THE MOMENT is the whole company... for reasons! The eventual pair will be Thorin x OC, with minor FiliXOC, KilixOC and BilboxOC... maybe some SmaugxOC also!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

_**I do not own the song lyrics that are owned by the owner. Standard disclaimers. Sorry it's so long!**_

_**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**_

The next morning before dawn, Aesa was up and ready to depart; her pack was already attached to the saddle of her steed, and the next few hours were to spare. Deciding that no-one was not really listening to her nor awake enough to hear her, the woman hopped onto a flat boulder and sat indian style, as she brought her braid over her shoulder. Gently she untied the leather throng and ran her hands through her hair, untangling it from the braid she had it in before she began to reweave the braid; her eyes stared out over the horizon, the calls of orcs faintly echoed through the silence, though Aesa wasn't particularly worried about them. With her back to the company and her mind wandering elsewhere, her mouth opened to allow a soft voice to drift into the peace and quiet, eyes closed as she concentrated on her braid and her song.

_**Home is behind,  
>The world ahead,<br>There are many paths to tread,  
>Through shadow,<br>To the edge of night,  
>Until the stars are all alight<strong>_

Aesa had yet to realise that Gandalf and Thorin were awake and discussing the path to be taken for the journey ahead, but they paused in their conversation to turn their heads towards the source of soft singing, almost like a gentle lullaby, to find that it was the only woman in the company was lost in deep thoughts, her braiding almost finishing as she continued to sing. Gandalf smiled at his friend on her rock, believing that in the adventure would cause her to open up to others and make friends, and a quick sideward glance to Thorin confirmed what he was already thinking. Thorin was staring; his blue eyes seemed to have fixated on Aesa's back, mouth slightly agape as he listened to the woman sing.

_**Mist and shadow,  
>Cloud and shade,<br>All shall fade,  
>All shall,<br>Fade..**_

She sat for several minutes drinking in the sights and sounds around her before she heaved a sigh before getting up from her position, knee and hip joints cracking with the movement. For a few seconds she stopped as the crack rang out before her head turned and eyes held onto Thorin's gaze; red met blue for a few seconds, though to the dwarf it felt longer, and his chest began to feel light, his heart pumping too fast and his stomach felt like it was alive with hundreds of butterflies. Aesa gave a small smile and a nod of her head before she jumped down from her perch.

The dawn had begun to raise, its light bathing the valley with pinks and purples, the sky looking as if it were bruised. Aesa inhaled the fresh air and chuckled to herself as she weaved a path through the sleeping or stirring dwarves, her target was Gandalf. When she stopped next to him, the woman regarded both males with a look as she turned her gaze onto the old wizard. "I'll wake them up in a moment. What path are we taking and to where? There are places that even a creature as I would dare not to tread." Thorin glanced at her and frowned. Creature? What creature was she? One thing that he did not like was hiding secrets that could potentially harm his kin and friends. Again the suspicions about Aesa rang in his brain, alarm bells ringing as he continued to watch her.

"We are going no-where that warrants you to be in dark places, Miss Deathwing." Thorin's deep voice echoed in her ears, the tone of it was snide, as if he were tempting her into a rage that would spill the secrets she carried with her. A small widening of his eyes confirmed that as he swore to Mahal that her eyes flashed, the black and red replaced with reptilian eyes, the colour like all consuming fire. Was that a trick of his mind? Thorin shook his head and turned to the place he sat last night, pipe at his lips to ponder this over.

Aesa simply nodded her head, jaw clenching until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Do not mind him, Aesa. He doesn't mean to sound rude to everyone he meets. Uncle Thorin is wary of others that aren't dwarves and Gandalf here." Turning around, she was met with the cheery face of Fili, and she chuckled. "It's alright. I'm used to it, better than some of the reactions I get." A shrug was given then as she noted everyone was now up and being busy. She studied Fili in the soft morning light and she gave a genuinely warm smile to the young prince, eyes closing as she did so.

Fili watched her closely and frowned at the mention of being ill-treated in the past. He didn't understand why, however, as he saw a beautiful woman that had equally as beautiful quirks, the flaws he hadn't discovered yet. Aesa gave him a small bow before turning to wandering over to Swyft, deciding that it was best to leave the others alone for a while until they had packed and were ready to have breakfast. "Hello, my old friend. Did you enjoy your grazing?" A hand rose to run down the face of her horse, a smile etched onto her lips as Swyft whinnied and nudged her softly, head rose enough to snort warm air in her face. Laughing at the action, Aesa nuzzled into the neck of the horse, until she felt eyes on her. "What do you want?" The tone was not unfriendly nor rude, just inquisitive as to who would pull her away from her alone time. She was surprised to hear it was Gandalf, as he coughed and mumbled. "You need to go to the North. With your kind, Aesa, they could help us against Smaug. You know it as well as I do that the dragon usurped the throne from your father and that didn't sit well with the others, did it? It also didn't bode well with the other Drakes when you were forced into mating with him, hmm? You must go and attempt to bring them down." His words cut into her like a million knives, small rivulets of long forgotten emotions wept from those verbal cuts. Aesa rounded on the wizard, eyes flashing as she growled long and low, earning a small uproar at the sound. "I will not go back there, Mithrandir! The past is better to be left forgotten! You dare bring up that… atrocity in my presence? I have half the mind to shift and let loose dragon fire on you!" Her voice had adopted a low snarl to it, similar to how Smaug talks with more of a feminine twist to it, as pale skin was littered with dark patches of scales. Gandalf blinked and merely sighed before he offered her his apologies, and turned back to the others, grumbling about dragoness being the bane of his life above all else. Sighing heavily and eyes closed, Aesa got her fury under control in time for Thorin to yell out, and "We are leaving!"

The day was fine to begin with as the troupe that consisted of thirteen dwarves; a shape changer, a hobbit and a wizard were deep in the next stretch of their journey. Aesa had fallen back, being one of the last ones to trail behind the company as she pondered her attitude that was given to Gandalf earlier. Despite her being one of the creatures that were selfish and hateful, Aesa was not like her kin; she felt guilt and all a manner of emotions that Drake's were not known for. Without a second thought, she stood up in her saddle before murmuring to Swyft to trot behind her. The bobbing of the horse's head proved that he understood her and she grinned.

Like a leaf in terms of weight, Aesa jumped from her horse onto the next pony which was Kili's, her foot barely touched the animal's hide as she spared him a wink; the stepping stone effect was a chance for her to stretch her legs and to provide entertainment to the Company. After jumping from Kili's pony onto Bomburs, then it went to Bifur, Oin, Nori and Bilbo until she reached Gandalf's mare. Lightly hopping onto her rump, Aesa lent in and whispered something in his ear which earned her a jump from shock then a laugh and a pat on her arm as she gave the old man a hug. Then to the bewilderment, curiosity and amusement of those that could see what was happening, Aesa jumped back onto her own horse before she let Swyft find pace with Bofur and Bifur. "Well Lass, you sure you ain't no elf? Ain't seen no-one move like that like elves." Bofur was curious about her athleticism, surely she had roots with elves? Being drawn out of his thoughts with a giggle, Aesa shook her head, her braid gently moving with it. "I can assure you, Bofur, if I were an elf I would not be here on terms that they are below orcs and goblins." With a soft smile at the toymaker, she returned to the road ahead. After several hours of riding, questions, laughter and grumbling about the sudden downpour that had lasted the rest of the journey, they had stopped at Thorin's command that they make camp there tonight.

After leading Swyft to a patch of rich grass not too far from the camp, Aesa jump down from the stallion and patted him down before taking off his saddle, the horse's appreciation was displayed with bucking and galloping, head bobbing and general noises of happiness. Shaking her head at his antics, Aesa turned and made her way back to the company, only to see Gandalf and Thorin arguing one of their many disagreements only this time the wizard shook his head and marched off. Raising a brow as she came to a standstill next to Oin and Gloin, Aesa distinctly heard Bilbo call out to Gandalf to ask what was wrong and the immediate reply made her snicker under her breath. Sparing a glance to the dwarves next to her, Aesa innocently shrugged as if to say 'I don't know, don't ask me' before she placed her pack nearer to the outskirts of the deposited packs. She had a feeling something bad would happen tonight, so it was easier for her to be at the edge than be in the midst of all the bodies if anything did happen. "Fili, Kili, you will be on pony watch." The two brothers nodded and made off towards the small herd of horses and ponies, Aesa could hear them counting the number of steeds around the trees that the animals had decided to move into. "Aesa, come here." With a roll of her eyes, the woman straightened and moved over to where Thorin stood, which was in the ruins of a farmhouse. Her ears pricked and her nose burned, her gut telling her to get on Swyft a continue journeying through the night. Away from this place that was giving her a chill down her spine. Aesa's long legs had taken her no more than a few minutes to go through the make shift camp and into the forgotten ruins where the dwarf king stood. "You wanted to see me." She made it sound like a statement and not a question, brows perked slightly upwards as she stood with her arms by her sides, though her braid was over her left shoulder, fingers toying with it until he spoke to her again. "What are you? Do not lie to me; I will know if you do." His words were curious with undertones of the usual icy warnings that he seemed to have reserved for herself and Bilbo. With a small sigh, she turned and leaned against a segment of wall that had not fallen, her right shoulder brushing the stones softly. "If I tell you, you must promise me that Gandalf asked me to join to help you, not destroy everything and anything, alright? And you must also promise not to kick me out, as I am not like those things that call themselves Drakes. I am a Fire Drake, though my bloodline has led me to covet friendships and bonds rather than gold and jewels. Unlike that obnoxious, disgusting fat worm that lies in your mountain, Thorin, I am fiercely loyal to those that have earned my loyalty, trust and respect – the foundations of bonds and friendships itself. I know you don't believe me, but when I lost my temper this morning it was not a figment of your imagination, it is what I am. Thranduil placed me into this mortal form as I can be harmed, he wishes for me to appear before Smaug to be burned by dragon fire like I did to him all those years ago when he was a mere Prince. My family were disgusted by what I had become – a dragon without scales, wings and flame is not a dragon at all – and my clan had removed me as their heir, of which they passed onto my cousins. I have lost it all, Thorin Oakenshield; my home, my family, my glory, my power, my pride as a dragon. But most of all, I lost myself. But your Company and a little of Gandalf's help has made me realise I should be guarding you on your quest to reclaim your own home. I am here to help you, for dragon's can be harmed with another's flame if it is hot enough. I am an ally, not an enemy." Her voice seemed to echo around the king's head, his rage was uncontrollable but she did have a point to her words. They would need extra help even if it did come from another dragon, though a quick cast over her tense frame had reminded Thorin of when he lost it all, save for Dis and his nephews. With a heavy sigh Thorin walked over to her and Aesa turned around, her strange eyes filled with tears that reflected what she'd been through.

"Alright, I believe you, but the problem is going to be telling the rest of the company. Did Gandalf know? I knew that old wizard had a trick up his sleeve when it came to you… What did you mean by a dragon that loves only bonds and not treasure? All dragons do, they are greedy flying lizards. How do I know that you won't trick us when we are in Erebor?" His words came out in a tirade of questions but before she had the chance to answer any of them, Fili and Kili ran through the camp, the looks of worry on them made Aesa stand taller, eyes narrowing as she could hear the distant sound of voices.

"Trolls." And with that word she was off, the reptilian look appeared in her eyes again as she ran through the trees until she came to a standstill in front of a fallen tree. Crouching, Aesa assessed the situation carefully; Bilbo was attempting to live up to his name as the company's burglar in retrieving the ponies stolen. Then her breath hitched. Swyft was one of the ponies stolen. Without a second thought to the repercussions of her current plan, Aesa had allowed the dragon form to shine through a little. A long slender black tail tipped with ivory spikes appeared, from her calves to her feet the appearance of dragon paws with matching ivory talons gave her the look of a creature born from Gundabad itself. Leathery sings sprouted from her back and her eyes held the fiery reptilian eyes. Her hands were like that of her feet though there were claws present. Deciding not to scare the lights of out the company before they got there, Aesa climbed a large tree closest to the trolls, though she did keep an ear out for her horse and the company. After several minutes of watching Bilbo fail to gets the knife hanging from one of the troll's belts, the woman winced as she soundlessly jumped into the next tree. It was then that Bilbo was scooped up with a handkerchief and promptly sneezed on which resulted in the poor hobbit being covered in snot. Aesa grimaced but watched the scene unravel in front of her.

Part of her mind wanted her to jump in but she sat rooted in her tree, clawed hands gouging into the bark of the trunks as she witnessed the entire company jump in and be reckless. Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Aesa also watched the dwarves being captured.

The moments that stilled her heart were the ones on the spit with the flames just licking their long johns, and the whimpering of Ori and Bifur reached her ears. With the same quietness that she possesses, the woman eased her way over the tree that hovered over the dwarves in sacks. When she had found the perfect place to be, the woman simply descended a few branches until she roughly estimated that her tail would reach. The extra appendage dangled down and softly bumped Thorin's head, causing the dwarf to look upwards only to find Aesa with a finger to her lips. Nodding in understanding, Thorin was scooped up with some difficulty – namely the dwarves under the king that were squirming too much – but she succeeded in hoisting Thorin into the tree. After she had freed him of his bonds, Aesa dropped from the tree into the gap that had been made as the freed limbs of the dwarves under Thorin wriggled. Keeping close to the earth, the company was subjected to the appearance of a creature that was half reverting back to being human and half still draconian in appearance. Like she had done with Thorin, Aesa pressed a finger to her lips as she beckoned Bilbo into stalling for time. It appeared to work as she carefully removed the rope binding some of the company until she felt that she was going to get caught and dived behind a tree. Thankfully for her that a sudden voice boomed throughout the area, Gandalf stood on top of a large boulder with his arms raised, staff held high as he proclaimed, "May the dawn take you all!" And with that he thrust the staff against the rock and it split in two, forcing the trolls to shriek and curse as they slowly turned to stone. Aesa had breathed out a sigh of relief before she felt herself returning to the human appearance and nodded.

Thorin had jumped from the tree and made his way to Aesa, who looked over her dwarves, when had they become hers? She shook herself mentally with a smile, before glancing at the dwarf king with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. They took what was important to me in terms of my horse and then my friends. You and the company are cherished by me, and that's not just my true nature speaking." Her words flew out her mouth to the surprise of Thorin, and he barked a laugh and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Aesa Deathwing, for saving mine and the lives of the company. We are in debt to you. Also, though I am grateful you picked me up like you did; I do not want to do it again." She laughed and nodded all the assembled returned back to the camp.

"But where there are trolls, there is a hoard!" She exclaimed to Gandalf, who merely gave her a grin and inclined his head at her words.


End file.
